Mine
by I Like Writing Romance
Summary: "She was my Macy. That was all there was to it. At least, that's what I thought; until that dwonk in the restaurant started chatting her up." A Nacy fic, enjoy!


'**Sup, JONAS lovers? This is my very first JONAS fic. It's Nick/Macy, my favourite couple, followed by, of course, Joe/Stella. I hope you all like it; it's based after JONAS L.A. starts. And no, even if it is called **_**Mine**_** it is not a songfic to that new song by Taylor Swift.**

**I don't own JONAS L.A., or any of the characters.**

_NICK'S P.O.V._

She was my Macy. That was all there was to it. That would never change. That _should_ never change.

At least, that's what _I_ thought.

Until that dwonk in the restaurant started chatting her up.

At first I thought there was absolutely _no way_ she'd act interested. But shock of shocks: she was!

I scowled as, once again, the waiter made some lame joke, and, once again, _my_ Macy just _had_ to laugh. I mean, it was kind of obvious we were _together_, right? We were on a _date_ for JONAS's sake! What more did a person need to see that she was _my_ Macy?

At the same time, I couldn't help but feel a tiny bit annoyed at Macy. Did she really have to laugh at every joke he thought of?

And also at the same time, I couldn't help but notice what an _adorable_ laugh she had.

As the dwonk opened his mouth to let out yet another 'brilliant' joke, I leapt up, and announced, "On second thoughts, let's go to that Chinese place. Come on, Mace."

Macy looked at me in total confusion, and the waiter gave me a tiny smirk that escaped her gaze. I glared right back, seizing Macy's hand and tugging her out of the Italian restaurant.

**99999**

Once we were inside the Chinese place, seated, and orders placed, Macy gave me a concerned look and asked, "Nick? Are you alright?"

"Fine," was my short reply.

"Are you sure? You've been acting…angry?" It was a question, not a statement, and she placed a hand on mine. "Maybe that's not the right word, but… Are you angry with me? Did I do something wrong?"

I didn't reply, and kept my expression blank as I pulled my hand out of hers. She shot me a hurt look, and we didn't talk to each other for the rest of the time we were on our date.

**99999**

We reached home at 8:30PM, and as soon as we were in the door, Stella bounced up to Macy, Joe not far behind her.

"How was your date?" the blonde asked _my_ Macy, but Macy shook her head and faced me.

"What's the matter with you, Nick? You've been acting funny ever since we got to that Italian restaurant!" Her voice shook slightly, and her eyes were glistening with tears

I couldn't help but snort. "What's the matter with _me_? What's the matter with _you_? Does the word '_together_' mean anything to you?"

Stella began to back away from us, her excited expression turning to one of worry. Joe just stood there staring at us, open-mouthed, until Stella seized his arm and pulled him out of the room with her, leaving us alone.

"What are you talking about? Of course I know we're '_together_' if that's what you mean!"

"Then why were you flirting with that waiter in that restaurant?" I almost yelled.

"Flirting? I was _not_ flirting!"

"Don't lie to me, Macy! That dwonk of a waiter was so obviously flirting with you a blind person could see it! And you were flirting back!"

Her nose then crinkled in that adorable way it did when she was confused. "He was…flirting with me?"

"Don't tell me you didn't notice." Then I took note of her expression, and I was stunned. "You _didn't_ notice, did you?"

She shook her head, and replied softly, "I only notice…you."

I went back to the original point. "Then why were you flirting back?"

Anger suddenly flared in her. "I _WASN'T_ flirting!" she screamed at me, her eyes burning furiously, and I took a few steps back in shock. "I was _laughing_! You know what that is, Nick? That's when people actually _try_ to make other people _happy_!"

My eyes narrowed. "Are you implying something?"

"I just can't believe my own boyfriend doesn't trust me! And you can't have a relationship without trust!"

"Now you're definitely implying something."

"Oh, I'm not implying, I'm saying. We're done, Nick. If you can't trust me, then I can't be in a relationship with you. We're over."

And with that parting blow, _my_ Macy left the room, tears streaming down her face, leaving me behind, heartbroken.

**99999**

_MACY'S P.O.V._

I cried and cried and cried all night. Stella put her arms around me, the image of a perfect best friend, which she was, and held me, telling me it was okay. It was a complete role reversal from what I was used to: it had been me holding her, telling her everything was okay one of those rare (NOT!) times Joe had messed up and hurt her feelings. I was the one to comfort her when the whole Vanessa Page problem was going on. I'd always be there for her, and she for me. And I was glad for that. Honestly, I don't know what I'd have done without her.

Once I calmed down, at around 10:00PM, she told me, gently, to change into my pyjamas, and then we'd talk.

"Okay," she began, handing me a bowl of my favourite ice-cream (cookies 'n' cream) and taking one herself (she was more of a strawberry person). "Tell me exactly what happened."

I told her everything I could remember, starting from when we'd left the house to the very end of our argument and our breakup.

She nodded in thought when I was done. "I think the main problem was you laughing at that waiter guy's jokes."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "I thought we already established that, Stell."

She nudged me with a shoulder in playful annoyance, putting down her clean bowl of ice-cream, and I did the same. "But why were you laughing at that waiter's jokes, anyway, Mace?"

I shrugged. "Even though they were pretty lame, they were kinda funny. I didn't mean anything by it, I swear. If he was flirting with me, I didn't notice."

"Nick is so the jealous type," Stella told me with a small smile. "When we were younger, I remember Joe winning some competition in school, and their mum was all over him, and Nick was so resentful he threw Joe's favourite action figure in the bin."

"I just wish he'd trust me," I murmured, leaning back. "I mean…why would I ever cheat on him? I…" I looked at my best friend. "Stella, I think… I think I _love_ him."

"Wow." Stella leaned back too, her eyes wide in awe. "That's…really intense, Mace."

"I know," I replied. "But… He's my Nick. I can't help but love him."

Tears suddenly sparked again. "My Nick…" I whispered, before Stella's arms were around me again, tight, and I sobbed my heart out the rest of the night.

**99999**

_NICK'S P.O.V._

I woke up to Kevin and Joe standing over me, curious yet slightly angry expressions on their faces.

"Alright, little bro'," Kevin began, hauling me up. "What happened with you and Macy?"

"Yeah," Joe added. "She's been crying all night. Stella told me she was up all night comforting her, and she _still_ hasn't come out of her room! What the heck did you _do_?"

My heart twisted in my chest: _my_ Macy was upset, and all because of me.

"You were, like, the perfect couple, Nick!" Kevin continued. "Not like Joe and Stella over here, trying to hide the fact they still have feelings for each other and causing problems for everyone else while they're at it!"

"Yeah!" Joe agreed, then rethought that statement, and cried indignantly, "Hey!"

Kevin ignored the middle, hair-obsessed brother, and kept talking. "Why'd she end it in the first place? She's basically depressed now; I think she's still crying. Stella went back in there ten minutes ago, she got them some breakfast."

"How do you think _I_ feel?" I asked him, finally getting a word in edgewise. "I feel like my heart's been ripped out of my chest, squashed, then broken into a million pieces, scattered all over the floor, and then walked all over."

"Whoa, Nick, can't you just say heartbroken? No need to be so dramatic, that's Joe's j—"

Joe slapped a hand over Kevin's mouth, rolling his eyes and telling me, "What our apparently wise older brother is trying to say is that if you feel so bad, you should talk to her. We know you love her, Nick, so just tell her."

My eyes widened as I realized in that very moment that I really did love Macy, my Macy. "How did you know that I loved her before I did?"

"It's so obvious," Joe told me. "The way you look at her, talk to her, the way you act around her… You're actually happy, and you're so gentle, like you're going to break her, or something, like she's fragile. You look at her…the same way I look at Stella…" he admitted with a sigh.

"Wow Joe," I began, trying to make a joke. "You're actually admitting you still like Stella?"

Joe cracked a small grin. "Yeah, I do. But she just wants to be friends, so I have to be cool with that, I don't want to ruin what we've had all these years."

Then I sighed. "I… I'll talk to Macy after breakfast," I decided, and both my brothers clapped me on the back.

"We're here if you need us, bro'," Kevin told me, Joe nodding in agreement, before both left the room and let me think.

**99999**

It was 12:30PM.

And Macy still hadn't come out of hers and Stella's room.

I paced my bedroom floor, trying to decide what I should do: should I wait for her to come out, or should I go in and talk to her?

I decided to go with option two.

I made my way towards her room, and then hesitated. Kevin passed me at that moment, and gave me a look that said, _'Do it or else I will _make_ you go in there and talk to her.'_ So I kept going.

Stella came out just as I was about to knock. She gave me an annoyed, but also sympathetic look, and said, "Nicholas Lucas, you had better go in there and make Macy happy, or else I will make sure you wear nothing but polyester pants for the rest of the summer! _Polyester pants_, Nick! I don't think you want to wear _polyester pants_." She gave me a glare.

"I'm going, Stella, seriously." I held up my hands in fake surrender, and entered the room, closing the door behind me.

The floor was littered with tissues, and I could still hear slight sobbing from the bed closest to the window.

Macy was curled up against the wall, gazing outside, a tissue clenched in her hand and a bowl of ice-cream on the window sill. Tear streaks ran down her face and it broke my heart all over again to see three more tears slide down her cheeks in quick succession. The only thing I heard her say was, "Nick, my Nick…"

I flushed when I heard that, and murmured in reply, "Macy, my Macy…"

She shot to her feet, whipping around to face me, shock clear on her beautiful features. Then her expression became one of mixed anger, sadness and longing.

"What do you want, Nick?" She turned back to the window, as if it was way more interesting than anything I could say or do was.

"I…I wanted to say…" I swallowed hard. I shook my head, and her head turned again, her eyes fierce.

"You're so stubborn! You know, sometimes, you're worse than Joe! You have an ego the size of Canada at times! You never want to admit you're wrong, even if you are!" Then her voice became a whisper, and what she said would be etched in my mind forever. "But I still love you, flaws and all."

"You…You love me?" I asked in shock. I thought _I_ was the intense one, but I'd never have had the guts to tell her straight off what she'd just told me. But that was one of the things I loved about Macy, my Macy.

"But you can't trust me," she whispered. "Why? Have I ever done anything to make me untrustworthy?"

"Macy…" I couldn't believe I was admitting this. "I'm…scared."

Her expression changed to one of confusion. "Of what?"

"I'm scared that you'll leave me for someone else. I'm scared you won't want to try because it's too hard to date a rock star. I'm scared that you'll leave me behind, and that I'll be heartbroken for the rest of my life. It was bad enough yesterday when you broke up with me. Macy, I… I love you too. You're the only one I'll ever want, and I don't know if you feel the same way about me. So I'm…frightened."

Her face softened, and she reached out and took my hand, pulling me down beside her. She rested her head on my shoulder as my arm slid around her waist. "Nick, I would never leave you. Is that…Is that why you were so jealous yesterday?"

I nodded, but only barely, moving to bury my face in soft brown hair.

"I'm scared too, Nick. I meant what I said at the beginning of the summer. I'm scared to date a rock star because you're so famous, and I'm just little me. I'm scared because _you_ could leave _me_ for someone famous who could get you more publicity. But I'm _not_ scared to date a rock star as long as _you're_ the rock star I'm with."

I smiled. "Will you forgive me?"

"Only if you forgive me," she murmured.

"You say that like I even have a choice," I replied, and leaned in to kiss her softly on the mouth.

"You'll always be my Nick," she whispered.

"And you'll always be Macy," I answered softly. "My Macy."

**That has got to be the soppiest thing I've ever written. Was that bad? Just review and tell me what you thought, please, I just need to know.**

**Anyway, hope you liked it.**

**I Like Writing Romance**


End file.
